Amantes
by fairy of sky
Summary: Sólo sus acaloradas respiraciones, desgarradores abrazos y acelerados latidos. Dos amantes con ganas de amarse. YanoxPin


**Kimi ni Todoke no me pertecenece, ya que si lo hiciera ahora mismo la protagonista sería Ayane, y viviría un apasionado romance con Pin, y no tendríamos que ceñirnos los fans a capítulos escasos como uno de ellos es el 45. En cambio, sí que pertenece a Karuho Shīna Espero sinceramente que os guste.**

· · ~ · ·

Caminó rápido. No es como si tuviese prisa, más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y lo había dedicado enteramente a ella. Se había puesto un vestido veraniego muy coqueto, que sin duda atraía las miradas de los más descarados. Ese color celeste hacía juego con sus zapatos, que a pesar de ser bastante planos, taconeaban con fuerza sobre el asfalto. Tenía complementos como pulseras en sus muñecas, un colgante azul en el cuello y un par de pendientes sencillos pero perfectos —a excepción, claro, de los otros muchos que utilizaba alrededor de sus orejas.. Sí, así iba ella. Perfecta para la ocasión.

Sus pasos eran veloces. Tenía la sensación que al andar deprisa, la seguridad acudía a ella y se volvía una chica más interesante. Y por otro lado, ella sabía que la gente la miraba quizás por ser tan joven y vestir con tal descaro, o porque presumía de unas piernas envidiables y un rostro cuidadosamente maquillado. E incluso Ayane Yano se ruborizaba, y sentir que la observaban así la habría hecho enrojecer a la vez que reforzar su ego. Pero no, ella tenía que mantenerse hermosa y distante. Seguir caminando al frente, con decisión y sin pararse a pensar en las personas que estudiaban su figura. Sin fijarse en aquellos curiosos que hasta se cruzaban para verla más de cerca. En fin, no era tampoco muy común ver a una chica así pasear por la calle a aquellas horas.

Con tristeza, pensó que a pesar de que se sorprendiesen de quizás su elegancia y su seguridad —que la hacían más atractiva de lo que ya era—, estaba soltera. Pero es que Yano buscaba un hombre. Sí, un hombre, no uno de esos chicos que se hacían pasar por mayores para salir con jovencitas. No quería un tío que fingiese ser maduro para poder salir con ella. Ya había tenido suficiente, demasiados de ésos. Y ella aprendía la lección. Quizás lo que necesitaba era dejar de fijarse en chicos mayores que ella, en esos guapos universitarios que la miraban como si de un pastel se tratase. Y qué mejor manera de comenzar con su plan de "ajustarse a salir con chicos de su misma edad" que no dejar de pensar ni un instante en su preciado profesor.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ser consciente de que, probablemente, estaba fracasando en su objetivo. Ella misma se había dado cuenta de que algo nacía en su interior, y que afloraba inevitablemente cuando estaba con Pin. Nunca antes había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, de sentirse relajada y a la vez inquieta con alguien. Hasta que apareció él inesperadamente en su vida. Un estúpido inmaduro, bocazas, narcisista y tremendamente odioso. Kazuichi Arai. Resopló con fuerza. ¡Cómo podía gustarle alguien como él! Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan amable aquella vez —inesperadamente amable, para ser exactos—... Pero no, Pin tenía que joder sus planes y meterse en su camino de ser la perfecta chica soltera que se interesa en los chicos adecuados, correctos. Tenía que ser, por una vez en su vida, encantador y consolarla en un momento de debilidad y vulnerabilidad —estado en el que odiaba encontrarse y menos precisamente ante él. Ahora ya era tarde, Yano había caído en las redes del amor y se había atontado como cualquier cría con su profesor. Ese día, él supo a la perfección despertar rápidos latidos en su corazón, que se incrementaban al parecer, directamente proporcinal a las ganas que tenía de olvidar todo aquello.

Decidió alejar aquellos pensamientos que invadieron su mente durante minutos y seguir su camino. Estudiar los escaparates por los que pasaba y preguntarse cómo le quedarían esas prendas a ella. Probablemente, aquella camiseta de tirantes amarilla combinaría muy bien con los pantalones cortos blancos que tenía en el armario. Y además, el precio era muy asequible. Incluso podría ponerse el conjunto en el cumpleaños de Chizuru, que estaba bastante cerca. Sí, era una buena idea. Planificó en su agenda invisible, comprar al día siguiente sin ir más lejos aquella bonita camiseta.

Más calmada, continuó andando sin rumbo fijo. En verdad, se estaba dirigiendo sin darse cuenta a su casa, ya que aquél día en realidad no tenía nada que hacer. Ya se había paseado suficiente, demostrándose a sí misma que no estaba tan "locamente enamorada" como para no dedicarse tiempo a sí misma. Y cuando se refería a sí misma era a ella, no a él. No se trataba de ir guapa para impresionarle. No. Era porque se tenía suficiente amor propio. Al fin y al cabo, Yano era suficientemente independiente de los hombres como para que su vida girase entorno a ellos.

Pero por supuesto, todas aquellas ideas en las que se apoyaba para engañarse a sí misma y disimular los largos minutos que se pasaba frente al espejo decidiendo qué pendientes usar, o qué color de pintalabios para ir más guapa para él, se fueron al traste como era costumbre al escuchar una voz que la llamaba a su espalda.

—¡Eh! —le gritaba con su varonil e inconfundible voz.

¿Es que tenía especial devoción en mandar a la mierda todos sus objetivos, o qué? Ya que para ella, fue inevitable alegrarse de cruzárselo —a pesar de ser totalmente indiferente en cuanto a los hombres, claro—, y una punzada de felicidad también la recorrió de arriba a abajo al saber que él la vería con aquel vestido, sus zapatos, e incluso la coleta hacia un lado que se había hecho en el pelo para ir acorde. Sin embargo, no se giró, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de verle.

—¡Eh! —repitió él, frustrado ya al ver cómo su alumna le ignoraba. —¡Criaja, no hagas como que no me oyes!

Entonces, Ayane se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, sin siquiera pestañear. Y él se percató de lo especialmente guapa que iba aquel día. Además, olía endemoniadamente bien. Un pensamiento le carcomió por dentro: ¿cuántos hombres se habrían fijado en las piernas que lucía particularmente hermosas o en el escote que incitaba a pensamientos muchísimo peores que los que cruzaban su mente? E inevitablemente, se lamentó porque en el instuto fuese obligatorio el uso de uniforme y no la ropa que cada uno quisiera. Porque estaba seguro de que Ayane podría haber presumido de su espectacular figura, tal y como hacía ahora. Con aquella mirada desafiante que iba a juego con labios que habría deseado morder. Carraspeó para llamar a su voz, que se había apagado al verla.

—Pero bueno, ¿cuántos años crees que tienes para ir...tan...bueno, así, por la calle? —inquirió, tragando saliva.  
—¿Ehh? —murmuró, estudiándole con la mirada. —¿Insinuas que estás preocupado por mí, Pin?  
—¡Pues claro! —respondió rápidamente. —¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?  
—¿La una del mediodía? ¡Uy sí, debe ser muy peligroso ir así por la calle a esas horas! —añadió irónicamente.  
—¡No me refería a eso! Estás en horario escolar, y no precisamente en la escuela —le recriminó, dándole quizás más importancia de lo que un profesor normal debería haber dado.  
—¡Oh vamos! ¿Vas a echarme la bronca por faltar a clase?  
—Pues, aunque te sorprenda criaja, sí. Ahora mismo eres mi responsabilidad.  
Yano abrió mucho los ojos y le estudió mientras decía eso. No podía negar que la había hecho un poquito feliz, pero a la vez la hizo sentirse triste. Así que era eso, una "responsabilidad". Sonaba como si fuese una carga para él. Y le dolió.  
—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Bromeas? Así que ahora soy tu responsabilidad. ¡Qué honor! —añadió con ligera malicia.  
Estaba muy mal, y tenía que liberarse. Además, por alguna extraña razón adoraba enfadar a Pin, aunque por supuesto nunca deseaba que se lo tomase demasiado a pecho. Hasta aquella vez. En ese momento Ayane no estaba haciéndolo para divertirse, era porque realmente se sentía así.  
—¡Por favor, Pin! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, y ahora es cuando se te ocurre venir a buscarme!  
Irritada y enfadada como estaba, aún era consciente de las ganas que tenía de llorar. El ardor en sus ojos por culpa de las lágrimas le resultó muy molesto, pero aún así se mantuvo serena.  
Pin, por supuesto, había captado lo que su alumna quería decir. Y para colmo, se había quedado sin palabras y sin salidas. Estaba perdido, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en aquel momento? Yano le gustaba, le atraía de una manera inigualable y cada día era más incapaz de contenerlo. Pero él era su profesor, y ella aún era una cría. Aunque tampoco es que el fuese un viejo, claro. Pero Yano era terriblemente tentadora, y parecía que incluso lo provocaba a que pecase. Dios, aquella niña era su perdición. Y así, observándole fijamente, no parecía dispuesta a irse sin obtener una respuesta. Pero él no tenía lo que ella quería oír, no podía dejarse llevar sin más por lo que deseaba —por desgracia. No podía permitirse el lujo de saltarse las reglas que el mundo parecia haber establecido en su contra. Y sin embargo, aquellos labios parecía que le gritaban que los besase. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando quitarse la idea que había invadido su mente, y no tuvo más remedio que evadir la pregunta.  
—Bueno, ya sabes, soy un hombre ocupado.  
¿Un hombre ocupado? ¿Pero cómo podía decirle eso? Estaba indignada, y su cara parecía pedirle una buena bofetada. En cambio, se contuvo. Porque en realidad, lo que más deseaba era echarse a llorar y no le permitiría verla tan débil. Ni una vez más. Ya habían sido suficientes las falsas ilusiones que se había hecho con ese hombre, no iba a dejar que se compadeciese de ella como otras veces. Y mucho menos iba a llorar por él. Porque si había algo que Ayane no soportaba era que Pin recurriese a esas respuestas, en un intento de parecer despistado o no captar la indirecta. Porque sabía de buena mano que él era consciente de la química que había entre ellos al igual que ella. Sólo que en vez de empeñarse en negarlo, Yano intentaba descubrir más sobre aquello, arriesgarse. Pero cada paso que ella daba para acercarse a él, Pin retrodecía otro manteniendo las distancias.  
Se dio la vuelta, y, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, empezó a caminar. Supo que él iba tras ella, y como no se había puesto a correr como si estuviese "huyendo" de la situación, no tardó en alcanzarla. Mantuvo sus pasos rápidos y firmes, pero no hizo ningún ademán para detenerla. Simplemente siguió a su lado.

Al final, Yano que no podía evitar sentirse aún peor con su compañía, se detuvo y él a los pocos metros, girándose para ver qué le ocurría. Al ver que la chica miraba al suelo, se acercó.  
—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó.  
Pero ella no contestó, se limitó a quitarse las lágrimas que iban a caer por sus mejillas con cuidado de no estropearse el maquillaje.  
—No me pasa nada, me voy a ligar con algún _joven_ universitario —respondió secamente, mientras iniciaba de nuevo su marcha y pasaba por su lado sin inmutarse.  
¿Joven? Aquello había ido con maldad. Yano había dejado surgir su lado más frívolo y envenenó aquellas palabras, sabiendo que a él le molestarían. ¿Cómo que joven? Ni que él estuviese hecho un cuarentón, pensó con molestia. Él también era un joven, al menos en espíritu. Y apesar de aquellos reconfortantes pensamientos, no se sintió del todo aliviado.  
—¿Otro universitario? —inquirió con molestia a su espalda. —¿No será que te sientes sola?  
La muchacha, con aquella última pregunta se detuvo. Sabía que a Pin eso no se le había escapado, que no lo había dicho como si no se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estaba segura de que lo había hecho intencionadamente, y por eso le molestó el gesto. Se giró y le lanzó una fulminante mirada, pero no lo suficientemente fría o indiferente como hubiese deseado. Algo en ella encajó, o desencajó, no lo tenía muy claro. Pero de pronto, tuvo la certeza de que ante Pin ya no podría seguir actuando como si de una obra de teatro se tratase. Él ya había descubierto su papel. Y cuando la vio, enfadada, se sintió feliz. Porque no importaba que Yano en aquel momento le odiase, lo que era realmente importante es que ya no le estaba engañando.  
—Al fin te quitas la máscara de chica dura —dijo.  
Ella pensó con molestia que más bien él se la había arrebatado, pero guardó silencio esperando a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Entonces se soprendió al ver que Pin estaba sonrojado antes de continuar.  
—Me gusta más la Ayane que es sincera consigo misma— confesó con timidez.  
No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Pin parecía un adolescente declarando su gran amor a una chica. Rió al ver que a pesar de todo, era como un niño. Estaba nervioso, como un primerizo en el amor. Y se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que, aunque se hubiese empeñando en odiarlo, aquél era uno de los rasgos que más le gustaban de Pin. Que tuviese las mismas rabietas que un niño pequeño, o que fuese torpe a la hora de dar consejos. Que en realidad fuese tan inocente.

_Yano le hacía sentirse nervioso, inexperto, tímido. Nunca, absolutamente con nadie, se había sentido como un idiota enamorado. Y ella le hizo esbozar una sonrisa con orgullo. Ya no __estaba triste, ni enfadada. Había merecido la pena. Además, le otorgaba un poder que apreciaba más que a nada. Él era el único que podía cambiar sus sentimientos en cuestión de minutos. Ella le hacía sentirse especial. Como el protagonista de su historia._

Sin prisa, caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, en el cual frenó ligeramente esperando una reacción de ella al ver que se marchaba. Pronto, le agarró por el brazo y llena de curiosidad, no pudo evitar formular:  
—¿A dónde vas?  
Él señaló el portal más cercano que había, que daba paso a un humilde apartamento que parecía muy pequeño y a la vez desordenado. Y eso que sólo había visto la fachada. Siguieron acercándose, y una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta, respondió.  
—A casa.  
Yano abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Pin vivía cerca de su casa, de hecho al volver lo hacían por la misma calle y por eso se habían cruzado, pero como siempre era ella la que llegaba antes, nunca había visto el lugar donde vivía su acompañante. Ya no hubo rencor, ira o furia en su interior. Todo se había calmado —a excepción de sus pulsaciones, claro. Y si algo tenía claro en aquel momento, era que no quería seguir tan distanciada de él.  
Y sin darse cuenta, se encontraban el uno frente al otro. Desde que se conocieron, se habían ido acercando, con sigilo y cautela, por miedo probablemente a pederse. A precipitarse, a equivocarse. Pero finalmente, se habían alcanzado el uno al otro y estaban tan cerca que con extender un poco su brazo podían tocarse. Y no sólo metafóricamente hablando, sino que en su caso, también era literal.  
Pin, antes perdido en un mar de dudas, no había despejado su mente. Pero supo que era imposible disipar todas aquellas preguntas que le avasallaban. Aunque en aquel momento no deseaba responder ninguna de ellas. No quería torturarse más, él no era un mártir que tuviese que soportar la carga de lo correcto. No, ya estaba cansado de negar a sí mismo lo que le carcomía en el interior. Le acababa de decir a Ayane que fuese sincera, no podía hacer él justo lo contrario. Y lo que más quería en ese instante, era dejarse llevar.  
Yano, ensimismada y perdida en las facciones de Pin, decidió arriesgarse. ¿No decía que fuese sincera? Pues iba a decirle la mayor verdad que sentía en aquel momento. Iba a dejar de lado absolutamente todos los velos que cubrían su corazón, las máscaras.  
—Me gustas —intervino de pronto.  
Él la miró fijamente. No había sido un _te quiero_ probablemente por orgullo. O porque no podía arriesgarse porque el chasco fuese mayor. No, nada de lo que estaba pasando era bueno. Nada de lo que iba a pasar lo era, y en cambio, no le importó. Era su profesor, y ella era su alumna. Su adorada alumna. Y se sintió feliz, satisfecho con aquella confesión. Quiso que continuase.  
Pin esbozó una sonrisa endemoniadamente ecantadora, que para Ayane no pasó inadvertida y se le hizo irresistible. Acercó tímidamente sus labios a los de Pin, para rozarlos tiernamente y otorgarle un inesperado primer beso. 

_ Pin la hacía sentirse insegura, nerviosa, inquieta. Sentimientos jamás experimentados por ella, nunca, con nadie. Él era el que la invitaba a aquella exclusiva fiesta de las emociones. Para cualquier persona, aquello no habría sido nada fascinante o espectacular, pero para Ayane era diferente. Él la hacía sentirse especial. Enamorada._

El segundo fue mucho más pasional, ya que incapaces de reprimir aquello que les brotaba por dentro, se devoraron los labios con desesperación. No tardaron en agarrarse; ella, en los pelirrojos mechones de Pin y en su rostro para incitarle a continuar, a profundizar el beso; y él, acariciaba con sus dedos los cabellos de Yano, que ahora caían sobre su rostro, sueltos, salvajemente. La desbordante pasión comenzó a dominarles, y dejó de ser un simple beso; ya no eran personas que materializaban sus sentimientos, se trataban de dos exclavos del amor, de dos rebeldes ante el mundo. Desafiaban las fronteras del deseo, y dejaron de reparar en lo que estaba bien o mal. Ya sólo importaban ellos. Él y ella.  
Sólo sus acaloradas respiraciones, desgarradores abrazos y acelerados latidos. Dos amantes con ganas de amarse.

· · ~ · ·

Y así siempre desde entonces. Se buscaban como si necesitasen del aliento del otro para respirar, como si su corazón se alimentase de unos latidos que no era los suyos. Y se encontraban entre abrazos, caricias y besos. Era ahí cuando el destino parecía enlazado, el mundo giraba en la dirección correcta y el tiempo les entregaba cada uno de sus atesorados momentos. Y se amaban con locura. Porque aquella manera de anhelarse no podía ser otra cosa más que un delirio, una dulce pasión.

Ayane, aún con todos aquellos preciados recuerdos vagando por su mente, salió de la ducha y se rodeó con el albornoz. Se cepilló el pelo y con las manos lo sacudió un poco para que perdiese la mayor humedad posible. Pronto comenzó a enmarcarle el rostro con aquella manera particular que tenía de colocarse, onduladamente. Se quitó la prenda y se puso la ropa interior y aquel ligero vestido azul de tirantes. Analizó en el espejo su figura. Juraría que ahora le quedaba más estrecho. Seguro que había engordado. ¡Mierda! Ahora tendría que volver a ceñirse a su estricta dieta para perder esos kilos de más.  
Vio en el reflejo a Pin acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y reflejadas encontró dos personas mirando fijamente al frente. Pero una de ellas destacaba por su deslumbrante belleza, que mantenía el ceño fruncido al no poder quitarse el perturbador pensamiento de su mente.  
—Pin, ¿crees que he engordado? —preguntó con notable preocupación.  
Él la miró con incertidumbre y después bajó su mirada para estudiar también sus curvas en el espejo. ¿Engordado? ¡Pero si estaba perfecta! Cada poro de su tersa piel se mantenía igual de espectacular que siempre. Porque si había algo innegable, era que Yano estaba _muy_ buena.  
Retiró sus brazos y apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, tras lo cual añadió:  
—Pues ahora que lo dices, tienes más caderas que antes. Será que te estás haciendo una mujer —dijo algo desconcertado.  
Él no entendía mucho de esos temas, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Ayane la broma le había gustado. Además, Pin estaba sin camiseta y con los grises pantalones de pijama que a ella tanto le gustaban. Y le halagaba saber que se los ponía para complacerla.  
—¡Qué lástima! —dijo con un tono de fingido lamento. —Bueno, supongo que ahora no ya te gustaré.  
Él, convencido a seguir su juego, sonrió.  
—Ya sabes que sólo me gustan las niñitas.

Yano dejó escapar una carcajada de sus labios, y girándose para poder mirarle a la cara y acariciarle la mejilla, le susurró:  
—Pedófilo.  
Él se colocó frente a ella y acercó su boca hasta la de la joven sin llegar a besarse, y tan sólo rozando sus labios, le dijo con una voz ronca:  
—No te preocupes, sigues siendo mi responsabilidad.  
Lejos de sentirse ofendida, Ayane sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y un escalofrío ante la sensación tan placentera que él le había ofrecido. Un ronroneo de aceptación por lo que él había hecho emergió de su garganta, y para él fue como si le invitase a continuar. Eliminó las pocas distancias que les mantenían alejados y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un acalorado y largo beso. Sintió posarse en su pecho las manos de la muchacha para separarse, y él obedeció a regañadientes su petición.  
—Tengo que maquillarme —confesó la chica mientras intentaba alcanzar su perfilador de ojos.  
Sin embargo, no pudo porque los brazos de Pin la encerraron en una prisión que no terminaba de desagradarle, sosteniendo su cintura. Los ojos de ella buscaron inquietantes los de él para silenciosamente, preguntarle a qué se debía aquella acción.  
—Me gustas más así, sin máscaras, sin apariencias. Natural, tal y como tú eres— declaró entonces.

Ayane abrió la boca, incapaz de encontrar algo que decir. Sobrecogida por aquellas preciosas e inesperadas palabras, le palpitó con fuerza el corazón. Tanto, que él casi habría podido oírlo. Si bien adoraba la faceta infantil de Pin, se vio cautivada por la repentina madurez de éste. Cuando se comportaba como un niño, era absolutamente encantador, pero cuando se comportaba de aquella forma tan masculina, se volvía infinitamente atractivo. Aún resonaba en sus oídos el varonil susurro de él. Ya no era dulce y mono. Ahora era increíblemente deseable.  
Le abrazó con fiereza. Recorrió con sus dedos cuanto pudo de su marcada y ancha espalda, que sin duda debía de trabajar con perseverancia. Le reconfortaron los fuertes brazos de Pin que la envolvía con cuidado y firmeza, rozando con la piel desnuda de sus brazos y produciéndole y gratificante cosquilleo. Ayane desplazó sus manos a su cabeza, dispuesta a enrredar sus dedos en el pelo de él, pero Pin se separó de ella y la miró.  
—Me vas a despeinar —dijo, aunque realmente no le molestaba tanto como cariñosamente le mostraba. Ya se había anticipado a la respuesta de ella.

La muchacha se puso de puntillas, ya que él era bastante más alto que ella y no alcanzaba bien. Acercó su rostro a su cara, posó sus manos en los cálidos hombros de él, haciendo que se le erizase la piel, y al igual que Pin hizo antes, rozó sus labios con su oreja y murmuró:  
—Me gustas más así.  
Pin, que había aprovechado para besarle el cuello con ternura, se estremeció ante la sensualidad de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos, safisfecha y dejándose complacer por los suaves besos que aún seguía dándole Pin en el cuello. ¡Dios, cuánto amaba a esa cría! Apretó sus manos sobre la cintura de Ayane, y sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer, dio un saltito para ayudarle a impulsarla hacia arriba.  
Rápidamente, enroscó como tantas otras veces sus piernas alrededor del torso de él, admirando como solía su fuerza para manenerla en vilo. Cerró los ojos y esperó con impaciencia que él siguiese besándola, y no se hizo de rogar. Pin devoró con creciente pasión sus rojos labios, teñidos así por sus continuos besos. La dirigió a la pared y la apoyó para darle estabilidad y ayudarla a sostenerse. Además, así podía permitirse el lujo de recorrer sus curvas. ¡Que si estaba gorda, decía! Mira que había que estar ciego para no admirar su esbelta figura. _Mujeres_, concluyó al final.

Ayane rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y volvió a su destino incial, acariciándole sus rebeldes mechones. Adoraba su tacto, su textura, su olor. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿había algo que no le gustase de Pin? Recordó la gran cantidad de noches que se había repetido esa escena, que parecía grabada una y otra vez en la misma cinta. Unos habrían pensado que estaba rayada, otros, como ellos, que era especial. Y aprovechando la abrumadora nostalgia, algo que no podía dejar pasar cruzó su mente. Como hacía unos minutos dirigió sus manos al pecho de él para alejarlo suavemente, y al igual que antes, gruñó con molestia por la interrupción. En cambio, esta vez no dio resultado y siguió mordiendo con desesperación sus labios. Decidió utilizar el instante que en el que él se había alejado para recuperar el aliento, y susurró:

—Pin... —fue como un ruego, pero él no pareció escuchar el hilo de voz que salió de su garganta y acudió de nuevo a la boca que parecía llamarle —de hecho, literalmente.  
—P-Pin...— insistió ella, entre jadeos por su acalorada respiración.

Él se retiró, pero decidió dejarla hablar sin detenerse de su labor. Fichó como próxima presa el hombro tentador de ella, y lo mordió con cuidado.  
—Mí-mírame— pidió, aún tratando de regular sus pulsaciones aceleradas.  
Pin alzó la vista y puso su rostro frente al de Ayane, mirándola dispuesto a escuchar con antención lo que tenía que decirle.  
Tomó aire, y, ya con una respiración más regular, se dispuso a hacer la confesión más vergonzosa de su vida. Se hizo con todo el valor que pudo, y evitando darle más vueltas a aquello, dijo:  
—Te quiero.  
Los sentidos de Pin se agudizaron repentinamente, y memorizó con cada detalle del rostro de Yano. Grabó la brillante mirada de firmeza, fuerza y timidez que poseía, sus labios moviéndose para declarar sus más valiosos sentimientos, sus mechones de pelo aún húmedos, habiendo algunos incluso que se habían pegado a su piel, y hasta sus numerosos pendientes parecían desprender una luz especial.  
Para ella, ya no era un tímido _me gustas_ como aquella primera vez. Porque ahora estaba dispuesta a entregarle su corazón, su alma, lo que fuese necesario. Mientras no lo alejasen de ella, dejaba de importar la locura que cometían al estar juntos. Pero le gustaba pensar que perdía la razón de tan enamorada que estaba de él.  
—¿Aunque sea un pedófilo que se encarga de aprovecharse y corromper niñitas?  
—Bueno —comenzó, mostrando la más radiante de sus sonrisas—, tú me quieres a pesar de ser una niñita que seduce pedófilos carcamales.  
—¿Carcamal? ¿Tan viejo soy?  
Ella rió divertida. Pin, al verla tan feliz, no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa de lado de ésas que paralizaban la respiración de Ayane.  
Posó sus manos sobre el rostro de él, y mirándole con dulzura, le aseguró:  
—Por supuesto que no. 

· · ~ · ·

**C'est fini. Espero que os haya gustado, hasta ahora es mi one shot más largo. Siento que se me fueron las manos y quizás me salió un poco hot jajajaja pero bueno, decidí dejar el lemon a la imaginación. Sí, es más que probable que haya mancillado a la pareja YanoPin que tanto adoro, pero no podía resistirme y si no escribía esto no podría haber dormido durante mucho tiempo, en serio xD: En cualquier caso, siempre tienes la opción de comentarme con una crítica, qué te ha parecido, o simplemente para lanzarme un tomatazo.**

**Aunque igualmente, te agradezco que te hayas pasado por aquí. ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!**


End file.
